Rootless Tree
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Eu não a amo. E ela sabe disso. .DracoXHermione.


**Autor: **DarkAngel

**Título: **Rootless Tree

**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / rt . jpg

**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy\Hermione Granger

**Gênero: **Angst

**Classificação: **T (por causa da linguagem e talz)

**Disclaimer: Nada é meu. Só o plot e o angst.**

**N.A: **Assim, faz uns doze séculos que eu não escrevo uma DHr. Acho que desde de Além do Espelho e Além está terminada há eras. OO Eu estava simplesmente bloqueada e desplotada para este shipper. Portanto, se alguém aí gostar dessa fic, agradeça a **Mismi**. Essa fic é para ela, de todo meu core, pq ela fez eu redescobrir meu amor por DHr (LL)

A Música entre a fic chama-se _Rootless Tree_ e é do Damien Rice. (Damien + Angst (L))

A fic se situa no ano imaginário pós-guerra, quando tosdo mundo volta à Hogwarts para terminar os estudos. xD

* * *

**Rootless Tree**

"Eu não te amo."

"Eu sei disso."

Não havia um encontro que não acabasse com aquela frase, como se aquela fosse uma marca de nós dois. Porque aquela _era_ a única marca de nós dois. Porque ela não era minha, nem tampouco eu era dela, e nenhum de nós queria que fosse diferente, ao menos, não no começo. _Ela_ nunca quis que fosse diferente.

E até pouco tempo atrás, nem eu.

Cada palavra que ela proferisse era desperdício, porque era menos tempo que ela passaria calada. A voz dela me irritava, o cheiro dela me enojava, os olhos daquele castanho plano e liso, os cabelos cheios de nós e cachos, confusos e sem brilho. E, no entanto, eu continuava a encontrar lugares escuros, e salas vazias, e armários grandes e portas trancadas com feitiços, e sussurros de cala a boca, Granger e fica quieto, Malfoy e beijos sôfregos e quase _desesperados_ e ar que faltava e vestes que atrapalhavam.

E o brilho nos olhos dela.

E o não-sorriso que eu sentia vontade de dar.

E o cheiro dela que já não me enojava, _entorpecia._ E o sangue impuro que eu queria junto ao meu, e a pele morena que contrastava com a minha clara. E o dia maldito em que eu concluí que tudo ficaria sendo tão _certo_ se eu conseguisse quebrar a rotina.

Porque eu não a amo.

E ela sabe disso.

**What I want from you is empty your head  
They say be true, don't stay in your bed  
We do what we need to be free  
And it leans on me like a rootless tree**

"Eu não te amo."

"Eu sei disso."

Respostas programadas com uma simetria exata, quase uma dança que sempre terminava no mesmo passo, levada pelo mesmo compasso sem medida. Sem razão. Perdido.

Eu estava perdida. Não havia sentido no que eu fazia, não havia lógica no que eu sentia, era frustrante não estar no controle, mas nem tampouco ele tinha controle e eu _amava_ vê-lo sem controle. E eu fazia com que ele perdesse o controle e valia a pena, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que perder o meu.

O cabelo platinado e exato fora de lugar, e os olhos cinza que tinha milhões de pontos e cores neles, confusos e brilhando e vivos. Não eram como os meus, ou os de Ron, ou os de Harry, ou os de qualquer outra pessoa. Era dele, só dele, e era aquilo que me perturbava, porque eu já não conseguia ver Malfoy como mais um Slytherin, eu o via como _ele_ e era frustrante, porque ele era exatamente como os outros, mas ele não havia dito que era eu na mansão dele, e ele havia mentido para não deixar que nós morrêssemos, mesmo que não quisesse nos ajudar. E vê-lo sem controle fazia com que eu não me importasse com os armários, ou as regras quebradas, ou a escola devastada, os olhares preocupados de Ron, ou os olhares suspeitos de Harry. Porque o cheiro dele era tão seco, e os olhos tão cinza, e a postura tão certa e a voz tão fria e ele estava comigo e só havia _calor_ e pele e beijos, e magia para deixar o som conosco e não lá fora e beijo e pele, vestes no caminho que sumiam, e carteiras e paredes e _ele_, simplesmente intenso, ali, comigo.

E então o dia que tudo mudou porque doeu. _Doeu_ ouvir o último passo da nossa coreografia descompassada, porque quando ele dizia "Eu não te amo", eu sempre pretendia que meu "Eu sei disso" era na verdade a confirmação de que eu também não amava.

E naquele dia foi apenas isso. Porque _doeu._

Ele não me amava.

E eu sabia disso.

E _doía._

**What I want from us is empty our minds  
We fake the thoughts, and fracture the times  
We go blind when we've needed to see  
And this leans on me, like a rootless...**

E o ruivo _sempre,_ sempre, sempre ao lado dela. E o ódio que eu sentia _dele_ e dela por sorrir e rir e viver e se comportar como se eu não fosse nada além de diversão, porque ela não era nada além de diversão. Ela não era. E o aperto no peito não queria dizer nada e a raiva não era nada, e ela era nada porque eu não a amava e ela sabia disso, ela sempre soube disso e aquela merda toda doía porque ela _não se importava_ de saber que eu não a amava.

Porque ela não me amava também.

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
And all we've been through**

E eu detestava a pose arrogante e a nova loira que havia encontrado lugar permanente agarrada ao lado dele e eu sentia uma vontade imensa de poder ser Pansy Parkinson só para poder olhar feio para aquela Greengrass como ela olhava, e ter o ar de desprezo ao encará-lo não pela gravata verde e prata que ele usava, mas pelo mau gosto em andar com um projeto de uma boneca de porcelana no braço.

E doía ouvi-lo dizer que não me amava com voz de descaso e eu repensava todos os motivos pelos quais eu continuava me submetendo ao que tínhamos e eu lembrava que gostava de descontrolá-lo, exatamente como ele gostava de me humilhar, e era perfeito na nossa imperfeição e a maneira como a boca dele parecia ser o complemento exato da minha e o corpo dele parecia ter sido o molde do meu e tudo era perfeito, exceto que não era porque era _ele_, maldito Malfoy, que merecia tapas e risos de escárnio e ele não me amava e eu sabia disso.

**I said leave it, leave it, leave it  
There's nothing in you**

"Eu não te amo."

Eu esperei pela resposta que não veio. Porque ela me olhou e ela ousou simplesmente me dar às costas e sair. Cabeça erguida e pose firme. Passos compassados e uniforme impecável, mesmo depois de ter andado no chão de uma sala de aula empoeirada. E ela não respondeu que sabia que eu não a amava. E ela quebrou a pouca paz que nós tínhamos porque ela _não_ respondeu e isso mudava _tudo._ Porque a partir daquele momento eu já não sabia se ela tinha certeza de que eu não a amava ou se ela se importava _tão_ pouco que não queria dizer nada. Como se a minha reafirmação de que não a amava não tivesse importância alguma porque _eu_ não tinha importância alguma.

E eu odiei a impotência no dia seguinte quando a vi beijando Weasley no meio do Salão Principal e eu queria ser Potter, porque ele estava ali do lado e poderia ter tirado Weasley de cima dela se ele quisesse e eu quis _ser Weasley_, pelo amor de Salazar, aquilo estava ficando ridículo, porque eu não a amava e ela sabia disso, ela _tinha_ que saber disso e me deixar saber que ela sabia, porque se ela soubesse era verdade.

Porque o fato de eu _não_ a amar tinha de ser verdade.

Porque _ela_ certamente não me amava.

E ela nem precisava falar para que eu soubesse disso.

**And did you hate me, hate me, hate me, hate me so good  
That you just let me out, let me out, let me out**

"Eu não te amo."

"E eu te odeio, Malfoy."

Quebrei a nossa constância e atirei a cautela no ar. Não me importava mais, porque aquele arzinho indolente e condescendente me machucava tanto que tudo que eu queria machucá-lo também. E eu vi os olhos cinza brilharem de raiva ou dor ou ódio, não sei dizer porque havia lágrimas que não me deixavam ver e eu o odiava com todas as minhas forças, odiava que ele simplesmente não enxergasse que eu não podia saber que ele não me amava porque eu não podia ler os pensamentos dele eu não era ele e eu não conseguia _não_ amá-lo e eu odiava ele por tudo de errado que ele fez, mas odiava mais pelo que ele fazia de certo, por deixar eu ver que ele era tão mais do que qualquer um jamais diria e então me deixar saber que eu nunca o teria porque ele _não me amava_ e eu não precisava ter as melhores notas da escola para saber disso.

**Of this hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out, let me out  
Hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out, let me out**

"E eu te odeio, Malfoy."

Pro inferno que ela me odiasse, porque ela não sabia o que era ódio, não reconheceria o sentimento mesmo que ele dançasse uma rumba na frente dela, porque _eu sabia_ o que era ódio e _eu sabia_ odiar, mas ela não sabia.

Porque ela tinha um jeito doce e certeza no olhar. Porque ela arriscaria a vida pelos amigos e ela havia sido a parceira certinha de aventuras do maldito Imbecil-Escolhido-Que-Sobreviveu e ela era tão boa e tão certa que ela havia aberto mão da vida dela para ajudar a porra do mundo que ela nem conhecia direito e no qual metade dos habitantes queria mais era que ela morresse.

"E você acha o que, Granger, que eu por acaso gosto de você?"

Porque eu queria ver dor, eu queria humilhar e despedaçar cada pedacinho de bondade e doçura que havia naquela alma podre daquela sujeitinha de sangue ruim que não deveria ter tido a chance de me tocar nem por um segundo, nem na minha pele, muito menos a minha alma como ela havia feito. Eu queria esfolá-la viva e derrotá-la e tirar o resto de compaixão que ela podia sentir por mim e eu queria que ela me odiasse e soubesse que eu não a amava porque senão tudo seria mentira e eu não vivo mentiras exceto as que eu crio e eu não a amava e ela _devia_ saber disso.

E eu vi o castanho marejado e doeu em mim, mas eu sabia que doía mais nela, _tinha_ que doer mais nela, não que eu achasse possível que alguém sentisse mais dor do que eu estava sentindo, mas para ela devia haver uma exceção porque _ela merecia._

"Jeito engraçado de demonstrar que não gosta de mim, Malfoy. Repetir sempre que não me ama... Tentando tornar verdade o que não é verdadeiro nem para você? Repetindo alto para ver se vira verdade?"

**What I want from this  
Is learn to let go  
No not of you  
Of all that's been told  
Killers re-invent and believe  
And this leans on me, like a rootless...**

"Repetindo alto para ver se vira verdade?" e eu queria que ele dissesse que sim. Que ele precisava se convencer da realidade, que ele estava convencido de que se ele mentisse vezes suficiente se tornaria verdadeiro, porque aí eu teria como dizer para ele parar de mentir e tentar viver mentiras, porque eu estava cansada de atuar, e não sentir o que eu devia e ser quem eu não era, ao menos não quando a presença dele me envolvia em cada lembrança, porque eu _sabia_ que ele não me amava, mas eu não queria acreditar, porque acreditar _doía_ e eu não queria mais dor.

E o cinza brilhou de um jeito diferente e ele pareceu abalado por um milésimo de segundo, e aquele milésimo de segundo era o que eu iria lembrar pelo resto da eternidade, eu sabia. Mas então o cinza virou cinza novamente e ele riu aquele riso de escárnio, de lado, que eu odiava porque era do Malfoy de antes, do que ainda não havia vivido a guerra, e ele se inclinou para perto de mim, e a boca dele tocou meu ouvido, e a mão dele segurou o meu pescoço e eu prendi a respiração porque eu não sabia o que esperar.

"Nos seus sonhos, sua vagabunda de sangue ruim."

E ele me largou e deu dois passos pra trás, arrumando a gravata.

Porque ele não me amava e agora eu sabia, _eu tinha plena certeza_, disso.

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
And all we've been through  
I said leave it, leave it, leave it  
There's nothing in you**

"Nos seus sonhos, sua vagabunda de sangue ruim."

E eu quis me arrepender do que eu havia dito no instante em que as palavras saíram da minha boca, mas eu não conseguia, porque ela havia ferido meu orgulho e depois de _dois anos_ andando de cabeça baixa nada doía mais que meu orgulho. E eu vi o quanto doeu nos olhos dela, e ela me deu um tapa que doeu, mas não tanto quanto o que eu disse.

"Foda-se, Malfoy!" ela disse, a voz embargada de raiva e humilhação e _dor_ e eu ri, porque eu sabia o quanto ela odiava a minha risada, a antítese exata do quanto eu amava a dela, e eu continuei arrumando minhas roupas e minha voz foi fria e meus olhos gelados, e eu só queria que ela sumisse.

"Prefiro foder você, Granger. Por que você acha que eu perco meu tempo aqui?"

Eu mereci o segundo tapa que ela me deu, eu mereci a azaração que ela tentou lançar, mas que eu bloqueei rindo, eu mereci que ela nunca mais veio ao meu encontro e eu mereci que eu me casei com uma mulher que mais parece uma boneca de porcelana.

Eu mereci que ela é feliz com Weasley e que cada vez que Potter me encontra no Ministério ele me olha como se quisesse me azarar. Porque eu tenho _certeza_ que Potter _sabe_.

Eu mereço saber que ela não me ama.

Eu sei disso.

**Let me out, let me out, let me out  
Hell when you're around**

* * *

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
